Harry Potter And The Underworld
by Slytherin-Girl21
Summary: Basically it's a Harry Potter Underworld Fan Fic. Viktor and the Vampires attack Hogwarts and The Ministry Of Magic. Sakora gets caught in the cross fire of Vampires and werewolf animagi. How does she survive? Read and find out. sorry for it taking SoLong
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter And The Underworld

By Jamie G.

**All Harry Potter characters do not belong to me.**

**All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling ©**

Sakora awoke on a Sunday morning at her house. Only five more days left till school started at Hogwarts. She would be starting her fourth year. She couldn't wait to see the Slytherin common room once again. Sakora had her breakfast and started packing her trunk and then sat down and began writing a letter to Snape to let him know she was on her way over. Once she was finished, she tied the note onto her owl's leg. It was a black owl by the name of Salem.

Salem took flight into the morning sky. Sakora brought her belongings outside and waited for the Knight Bus. Once there, Sakora told the driver where she was heading. It was nearly dark by the time she reached Snape's house at Spinner's End.. She knocked on the door. A couple seconds later, the door opened and a tall man with a sallow face dressed in black, with shoulder length black hair appeared.

"Hello Severus." She said to him. Snape nodded his head and Sakora brought her trunk inside and Snape shut the door behind her.

"Good to see you again, Severus."

Sakora said as she gave him a smile.

"Did you have any problems getting here?" Snape asked.

"No sir." Sakora said. Sakora looked around to find a place to put her stuff. As if Snape was reading her mind, he told her

"I made up your room in the back, there. you can put your trunk in there."

"Thanks." Sakora said. Just as she was heading to the bedroom, Snape said,

"We'll be eating in an hour."

When Sakora was unpacking, she wrote a letter to her friends, Michelle Moon & Rachel Roe to tell them that she was staying with Snape till school started again.

A half hour before dinner, Sakora walked out of the bedroom.

"Severus, when are we going to Diagon Alley? I gotta get new school books."

"The day before school starts." Snape said. Then he added,

"We'll be staying in Knockturn Alley that night and from there, i'll give you the list you'll need to take to Diagon Alley that day. Afterwards, you'll report back to Knockturn Alley to meet me. Understood?" Sakora nodded her head and said,

"Yes Professor Snape."

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." Snape said.

"I didn't know you could cook." Sakora said.

Snape gave Sakora a serious look.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that. As a matter of fact, I'm an excellent cook." He turned on his heel and walked over to the stove where some pots and a small cauldron were simmering on the top burners.

Sakora walked over to the table and sat there for the remainder of the twenty minutes till dinner was served.

"Professor, I didn't mean to offend you, sir. I just didn't think you were the chef kind of person." Sakora told him.

Without even turning around, Snape said,

"Well I'll consider that as an apology." He brought dinner to the table.

"Suppers ready. Eat up." Snape said.

Sakora looked at the meal then at Snape.

"Looks wonderful!" Sakora told him. She gave him a smile. Snape returned with a half grin. Sakora took a bite.

"Wow! It tastes great."

After they were done eating, Sakora went over to the window to tie the note to Salem's leg.

"Take these notes to Michelle and Rachel." She told him. With that, Salem took flight once again into the night sky.

Sakora helped Snape with the dishes. Afterwords she told him,

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night." And kissed him in the lips.

"G'night, Severus." Sakora said.

"Night." Snape said softly.

Sakora set off to the spare bedroom and shut the door behind her. She changed into her green and silver Pj's. After she got into bed, she lay down and sighed deeply as she lay there staring up at the ceiling until she finally fell asleep.

About three in the morning, Sakora was awoken by a noise above her head. She heard tapping on the window. It was her owl, Salem. He returned from delivering the two letters. sakora opened the window to let salem inside. It hooted and fluttered onto Sakora's bed. She walked over to get some owl pellets from the pockets of her robes and fed them to Salem. She then pet Salem on his head. He clicked his beak happily. Salem flew off Sakora's bed and perched himself on a chair that was in her room. A few minutes later, Salem was asleep.

Sakora climbed into her bed and within a few minutes, she too fell asleep until none o' clock in the morning.

When she got up, Sakora walked out into the living room, but Snape was nowhere in sight. She then proceeded to make herself breakfast. It was an hour before Snape got back.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Just had to take care of something." Snape said trying to keep his tone casual. Sakora eyed him suspiciously, but non-the less, offered to make him breakfast.

"I'm not hungry." He told her.

"Fine." She said. "What's on the agenda for the next couple days till we go to Knockturn Alley?" She added.

"Well, I have to do paperwork and make up class assignments." Snape told her.

"Oh" Sakora said sounding kind of disappointed thinking they were going to do something fun before school started.

"That should give you some time to improve your potion making skills." Snape told her. Then he added,

"As I recall, someone had trouble with that and not to mention the fact that advance potions are rather difficult."

"Yeah. I guess my potions could use a little work." Sakora said.

For the next couple days, Snape worked on his lesson plans while sakora worked on her potions.

Night had fallen and it was two more days till school started and one more day till her and Snape would be heading to Knockturn Alley. After dinner was over with, Snape told Sakora,

"You should get to bed, don't you think? We'll be leaving tomorrow as soon a possible."

"I suppose you're right." Sakora said.

"Of course I'm right." Snape told her.

With a wave of his wand, Snape cleaned up the dinner table.

Sakora walked over to Snape and kissed him passionately on the lips. He did the same to her.

"Good night, Severus." Sakora said slightly blushing. "See you in the morning."

"G'night, Sakora." He called after her.

After Sakora went into the bedroom, she packed up her books and belongings. She opened Salem's cage and said,

"Time to get in, Salem. We'll be leaving tomorrow and I'd like to have everything packed and ready to go."

Salem hooted softly at Sakora, and as if he understood her, he fluttered into his cage. Sakora shut the cage door and locked it. She then fed Salem some owl pellets through the cage bars, She then got to bed and fell asleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"The Trip To Knockturn Alley"

Morning seemed to come as quickly as nightfall. Sakora was awakened by a knock on her door. _Was it time to get up already? _Sakora thought as she was still half asleep. A couple seconds later, there was another knock at the door.

"Come in" Sakora told Snape in a muffled voice.

"Time to get up." He told her. Sakora rolled out of bed and brought her trunk and Salem's cage into the living room by the fireplace.

"Do you have everything packed?" Snape asked. Sakora nodded her head.

"Do you have your wand?" He asked.

Sakora showed Snape her wand.

Sakora was dressed and had her Slytherin robes on.

"How are we getting to Knockturn Alley?" Sakora asked.

"Floo Powder" Snape said.

"Ah, right. Floo Powder. I forgot about that." Sakora said.

"I'll got first. I'll be waiting for you at the other end." Snape said. He took a handful of what looked like dust and stepped into the fireplace. He threw the dust at the ground and said,

"Knockturn Alley" and an emerald green flame engulfed him and he disappeared. After he was gone, Sakora picked up her trunk and Salem and stepped into the fireplace. Seconds later she too disappeared from the green flames.

Sakora arrived in Knockturn Alley. She looked around for Snape. Knockturn Alley was crowded and full of witches and wizards of all ages. She finally saw Snape and hurried to catch up with him. Snape took Sakora's trunk and they went into one of the pubs. The pub had bedrooms above on second floor. Sakora followed Snape up to the rooms to put her stuff in of the rooms. Afterwards, they walked back down stairs.

"Now remember to meet me back here by dinner." Snape told her. She nodded her head and took off for Diagon Alley. Once she reached Diagon Alley, the first place was Gringotts Bank. Since her muggle money wasn't going to work in the wizarding world, she used the wizarding money. After she left, whom should she run into? Non other than her good friend, Michelle Moon.

"Hey Michelle." Sakora said.

"Hey yourself." Michelle said smiling. "When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago." Sakora said.

"How was your stay with Snape ?" Michelle asked Sakora. She held up the note that Salem delivered to her.

"I got your letter." Michelle added.

"It was okay. We didn't really do anything exciting." Sakora said.

"Yeah right." Michelle said winking. I'm sure."

She saw a piece of paper in sakora's hand.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Just a list of supplies I'm to get for my classes." Sakora explained.

"Well let's say we go to the Three Broomsticks for a drink first. Maybe Rachel and Draco will be there. Then after words the four of us will do some shopping." Suggested Michelle.

Sakora followed Michelle to the Three Broomsticks and sure enough there sat in the back were Rachel Roe and Draco Malfoy. Draco, Sakora, and Rachel were all in their fourth year in Slytherin and Michelle was a fifth year.

"Well shall we get some Butter beer?" Michelle suggested. Michelle got up and went over to the bar. While everyone was waiting the other three engaged in conversation.

"So did you come alone?" Rachel asked.

"Nah. Snape brought me. He's over at the pub right now."

"Why did Snape have to bring you?" Draco asked.

"He didn't have to bring me. I've been at his place the past few days so we came here together." Sakora said. A few moments later, Michelle returned with the Butterbeer.

"So. What did I miss?" Michelle asked as everyone helped themselves.

Sakora was staying with Professor Snape till school started." Draco said.

"That's old news." Michelle said.

"I'm supposed to meet him this evening after I'm through with my shopping." Sakora added.

After they finished their drinks, the four of them headed to the shops. They looked around in all the stores. Sakora got all the supplies she needed. The hours past by quickly. It was about Seven O' clock.

"Well I better get going." Sakora said. "I expect Snape will be expecting me soon."

"Why don't we all go together? I mean we're all staying at the same place." Rachel said.

The pub was emptying quickly. Everyone was turning in for the night.

"Can I get you anything else before the bar closes, sir?" The bartender asked Snape.

"I'm fine. Just waiting for someone." Snape said. About a quarter after seven, Sakora, Draco, Michelle and Rachel showed up.

"Hello, Severus." Sakora said. Rachel and Draco headed to the upper floors.

"Did you get everything?" Snape asked. Sakora nodded her head.

"Well off to bed with you, then." Snape said.

Sakora took one last look at Snape before heading upstairs with Michelle following behind her.

The next morning everyone was down in the pub. Everyone except Sakora. Snape was looking around.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She must still be in bed." Michelle said. Snape headed upstairs to get her. He knocked on the door softly before opening it.

"It's time to get up, Sakora." Snape said. Sakora grunted.

"School starts in a few hours. Let's go." Snape said. Sakora got out of bed. Snape walked over to her and kissed her passionately.

"I'll be down in ten minutes." She told Snape. After that, Snape left and shut the door behind him.

Ten minutes later, Sakora came down to the pub.

"I'll see you when we get to the school." Snape told Sakora as she was leaving with the other students. As they arrived at the train station, Sakora, Michelle, Draco and Rachel darted at the wall between platforms nine and ten to the Hogwarts Express.


	3. Chapter 3

**"A New School Year"**

All the students and teachers were boarded on the Hogwarts Express. Sakora and her friends found a cart with a couple other Slytherin students, Crabbe & Goyle. A few minutes after the train pulled out of the station, an older witch came along with a trolly full of goodies and munchies.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" She said as she reached the cart Sakora was in. She bought herself some Pumpkin pastries, Bertie botts every Flavoured Beans, and some cauldron cakes.

"I hope we win the house cup this year." Draco said. "It's always those stupid Gryffindors. How do they do it?"

No one had an answer.

It was a quiet ride to Hogwarts. When they got there, they saw Hagrid herding all the first years.

"Ah. Home sweet home." Sakora said to herself. The older kids made their way to the castle while the first years had to ride the little boats across the lake.

Once in the Great Hall, all the students made their way to the tables that sat in the middle of the hall: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, & Hufflepuff. Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the table. All the other teachers were sitting on either side of him.

McGonnagle was in charge of the sorting hat. She placed the sorting hat on the new student's heads and it sorted them into one of the four houses. Once the sorting was done, Dumbledore got up to give a speech like he does every year. After he was through, he said,

"Let the feast begin." And on that note, all sorts of delicious food & drinks appeared on the tables. Scattered talking of excited students filled the room.

Sakora looked up to see if Snape was at the head table. Michelle leaned over to Sakora and said,

"Checking to see if your sweetie is up there?"

Sakora blushed.

"Oh be quiet." Sakora said jokingly.

After the feast was over, all the students headed to their common rooms for the night. Sakora was too excitied to sleep right away. She stayed up a little while & sat by the blazing fire. She was looking through her school books to get an idea what she would be studying. After about an hour or so, Sakora started getting tired. She finally headed up to the girl's dorm. At the foot of her bed on the floor was her trunk and next to her bed was a wooden perch where Salem, her black owl, sat fast asleep. The covers on her four post bed were green and silver and the canopy was green. Sakora got into bed and fell asleep within ten minutes.

The next morning, sakora awoke with the sun pouring in the bedroom. Before Sakora went down to the common room, she fed Salem some owl pellets. She heard scattered voices comming from the common room.

"Where is everyone else?" Sakora asked

"Down at breakfast." Rachel said.

"We thought we'd wait for you." Michelle said.

On the way down to the Great Hall, Michelle said,

"Don't forget, we've got Quidditch practice after breakfast.

"It's a good thing it's a nice day this morning." Sakora said.

When they got down to the Great Hall, Sakora was looking over her schedule.

"What do you guys have after Quidditch practice?" Sakora asked.

"I've got Care of Magical Creatures." Rachel said.

"What about you, Michelle?" Sakora asked.

"Ancient ruins then Care of Magical Creatures." "Why?" Michelle added. "What do you have?"

"Potions" Sakora said.

After breakfast, the girl's walked out onto the Quidditch pitch. When the three girls got to the field, there were four other people there. Sakora was the seeker, Michelle & Rachel were the beaters. The captain of the team was a sixth year student by the name of Tyson Pritchard. Him and three other students were the chasers. Their names were Crystal Jones a fifth year, Sam Rockwell a fourth year, and Draco Malfoy also a fourth year. The team practiced for an hour strait.

After practice, the students left the field. Sakora ran down to the Slytherin common room & up to the girl's dorm to change out of her Quidditch uniform & back into her robes. Soon after that, Michelle, Rachel, and Crystal entered the girl's dorm to change too.

Later that day, during Potions class, it started raining.

"Oh great. I have Care of Magical Creatures after this class." Sakora said quietly to Crystal while they were taking down notes.

"So bring an umbrella with you." Crystal said.

Just then thunder was booming in the air and a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky.

"You were saying?" Sakora said. "And I can't just skip class."

From behind her and Crystal they heard,

"This isn't social hour, girls. Get back to work." It was Snape.

"Sorry professor. Crystal said. Sakora blushed furiously. She continued reading through her book and jotted down notes. After the bell rang, sakora ran to get a rain coat before heading outside.

When she got to the gate to go outside, she met up with Michelle.

"I hate rain." Sakora said as the two of them headed to Hagrid's hut. Halfway down, something caught Sakora's attention.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up with you in a minute." Sakora told Michelle.

"What's up?" Michelle asked.

"Nothing. "Just go."

"You're up to something. I'm not letting you go alone and furthurmore..."

At this point Sakora wasn't listening to Michelle and was almost in the woods.

"Hey!" Michelle yelled and ran after Sakora. they got down to the woods and they saw a bright, green light shining. Michelle and sakora were completely soaked rom the rain.


	4. Chapter 4

**"The Mysterious Blue Light"**

Michelle and Sakora looked around for the glowing blue light.

"Where do you suppose it went?" Sakora asked Michelle.

"I don't know." She said. Just then they saw a shadow in front of them.

"Ye aren't supposed ter be here be here." The voice said from behind the girls. They turned around. It was Hagrid.

"Five points each from the both of you will be taken away. Now off ter yer next class." Hagrid said.

Michelle and Sakora were heading back up to the castle and as they were walking, Sakora kept looking behind her to see if she could see the green light, but no such luck.

" I wonder what the light was or where it is?" Sakora said. They finally reached the castle and entered the double doors that lead into the main hall. They started climbing the changing stare case when they met Rachel.

"Oh my god. We saw the strangest thing in the woods." Sakora told Rachel.

"What did you guys see?" Rachel asked.

"It was probably nothing, really." Michelle said.

"Some weird blue, glowing light in the Forbidden Forest is _not_ nothing." Sakora told Michelle

"Maybe it was just someone practicing spells" Michelle said. "Some wands _do _emit blue light sometimes." She added.

"In the forest?" Sakora asked

"Maybe Hogwarts is being invaded by aliens" Rachel said.

"As if aliens would really take over Hogwarts." Sakora said.

Rachel looked at her watch.

"Well we don't have time to debate about it now. If we don't hurry, we'll be late for Transfiguration class.

The three of them headed to Transfiguration class. When they got there, Rachel found a seat next to Draco. Sakora and Michelle found a seat with Tyson Pritchard. There were ten other students in the class; four Gryffindors, three Ravenclaws, and three Hufflepuffs.

The class was trying to turn mice into buttons. Professor McGonnagle paired the class into groups of three and one group of two students since there was an odd number of students in the class.

Rachel and Sakora managed to get their mice turned into buttons, but their buttons kept squeaking.

After class, all the students headed for the Great Hall for lunch.

"So what's this I hear about aliens taking over Hogwarts?" Tyson asked as he sat down next to Crystal at the Slytherin table.

"Aliens are not taking over Hogwarts." Michelle said.

"That's what Rachel said." Tyson told the group.

"That's absurd." Draco said. "Everyone knows there's no such thing as aliens."

"How do you explain the glowing green light in the Forbidden Forest?" asked Sakora. "I saw it during Care of Magical Creatures class." She added.

"I _told _you." Michelle said. "It was probably someone practicing magic."

"But who would be in the Forbidden Forest practicing magic spells?" Asked Sam. "No ones allowed in there except teachers."

"Maybe we could do a little investigation." Rachel said.

"What, and loose more house points?" Sam said. "No thank you."

"Are you sure you weren't supposed to be in Gryffindor?" Michelle asked irritability.

"Just calm down." Crystal said.

Everyone looked at Crystal.

"We'll all meet in the common room tonight. I've got a plan."

After lunch was over, Michelle, Sakora, Draco, Rachel and Tyson all headed to Herbology. Crystal and Sam went to Defense Against Dark Arts class. The Dark Arts teacher was an older fellow by the name of Professor Beauregarde.. He was teaching the students about vampires in London.

After class, all the students had the rest of the day off. That evening, everyone met Crystal in the Slytherin common room.

"So what's this plan of yours?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah." Sam said. "It'd better be a good one. I for one would like to see Slytherin win the house cup.

"Relax, would ya?" Crystal said.

"Someone give this guy a percocet." Michelle said to no one in particular

"Or a tranquilizer." Draco said.

"Come on you guys. We're never going to get anywhere if we don't stay focused." Sakora said.

"How are we going to sneak out without being seen?" Rachel asked.

"If you all relax and stop fighting amongst yourselves, I'll tell you." Crystal said.

After everyone got quiet, Crystal began to explain her plan.

"Both of my parents are powerful wizards. They taught me this spell that turns a person invisible for an hour at a time."

Sam went opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and let Crystal continue.

"What I thought we'd do is split into groups of two and search the forest tomorrow night. We will meet back in the dungeons at midnight."

"Who will we be paired up with?" Rachel asked.

"I'll let you guys decide that. We'll do that now. That way, we'll know what to do for tomorrow." Crystal said.

"Fine. Then I pick Draco as my partner." Rachel said.

"That's fine with me." Draco said.

"Sakoras' going with me." Michelle said.

"I pick Sam." Tyson said.

"I'll go withTyson and Sam." Crystal said.

When everyone started up the dorms. Sakora stopped Michelle in her tracks.

"What." Michelle said.

"Why is Crystal all of a sudden the leader? Why are you taking order from someone younger than you."

"First off, I don't take orders from anyone. Second, Crystal is not the leader, and third. It sounded like a good plan so we're going with it." Michelle said. She smiled at Sakora. Sakora headed up to the girl's dorm for the night followed by Michelle.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter And The Underworld

By Jamie G.

**All Harry Potter characters do not belong to me.**

**All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling ©**

Sakora awoke on a Sunday morning at her house. Only five more days left till school started at Hogwarts. She would be starting her fourth year. She couldn't wait to see the Slytherin common room once again. Sakora had her breakfast and started packing her trunk and then sat down and began writing a letter to Snape to let him know she was on her way over. Once she was finished, she tied the note onto her owl's leg. It was a black owl by the name of Salem.

Salem took flight into the morning sky. Sakora brought her belongings outside and waited for the Knight Bus. Once there, Sakora told the driver where she was heading. It was nearly dark by the time she reached Snape's house at Spinner's End.. She knocked on the door. A couple seconds later, the door opened and a tall man with a sallow face dressed in black, with shoulder length black hair appeared.

"Hello Severus." She said to him. Snape nodded his head and Sakora brought her trunk inside and Snape shut the door behind her.

"Good to see you again, Severus."

Sakora said as she gave him a smile.

"Did you have any problems getting here?" Snape asked.

"No sir." Sakora said. Sakora looked around to find a place to put her stuff. As if Snape was reading her mind, he told her

"I made up your room in the back, there. you can put your trunk in there."

"Thanks." Sakora said. Just as she was heading to the bedroom, Snape said,

"We'll be eating in an hour."

When Sakora was unpacking, she wrote a letter to her friends, Michelle Moon & Rachel Roe to tell them that she was staying with Snape till school started again.

A half hour before dinner, Sakora walked out of the bedroom.

"Severus, when are we going to Diagon Alley? I gotta get new school books."

"The day before school starts." Snape said. Then he added,

"We'll be staying in Knockturn Alley that night and from there, i'll give you the list you'll need to take to Diagon Alley that day. Afterwards, you'll report back to Knockturn Alley to meet me. Understood?" Sakora nodded her head and said,

"Yes Professor Snape."

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." Snape said.

"I didn't know you could cook." Sakora said.

Snape gave Sakora a serious look.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that. As a matter of fact, I'm an excellent cook." He turned on his heel and walked over to the stove where some pots and a small cauldron were simmering on the top burners.

Sakora walked over to the table and sat there for the remainder of the twenty minutes till dinner was served.

"Professor, I didn't mean to offend you, sir. I just didn't think you were the chef kind of person." Sakora told him.

Without even turning around, Snape said,

"Well I'll consider that as an apology." He brought dinner to the table.

"Suppers ready. Eat up." Snape said.

Sakora looked at the meal then at Snape.

"Looks wonderful!" Sakora told him. She gave him a smile. Snape returned with a half grin. Sakora took a bite.

"Wow! It tastes great."

After they were done eating, Sakora went over to the window to tie the note to Salem's leg.

"Take these notes to Michelle and Rachel." She told him. With that, Salem took flight once again into the night sky.

Sakora helped Snape with the dishes. Afterwords she told him,

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night." And kissed him in the lips.

"G'night, Severus." Sakora said.

"Night." Snape said softly.

Sakora set off to the spare bedroom and shut the door behind her. She changed into her green and silver Pj's. After she got into bed, she lay down and sighed deeply as she lay there staring up at the ceiling until she finally fell asleep.

About three in the morning, Sakora was awoken by a noise above her head. She heard tapping on the window. It was her owl, Salem. He returned from delivering the two letters. sakora opened the window to let salem inside. It hooted and fluttered onto Sakora's bed. She walked over to get some owl pellets from the pockets of her robes and fed them to Salem. She then pet Salem on his head. He clicked his beak happily. Salem flew off Sakora's bed and perched himself on a chair that was in her room. A few minutes later, Salem was asleep.

Sakora climbed into her bed and within a few minutes, she too fell asleep until none o' clock in the morning.

When she got up, Sakora walked out into the living room, but Snape was nowhere in sight. She then proceeded to make herself breakfast. It was an hour before Snape got back.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Just had to take care of something." Snape said trying to keep his tone casual. Sakora eyed him suspiciously, but non-the less, offered to make him breakfast.

"I'm not hungry." He told her.

"Fine." She said. "What's on the agenda for the next couple days till we go to Knockturn Alley?" She added.

"Well, I have to do paperwork and make up class assignments." Snape told her.

"Oh" Sakora said sounding kind of disappointed thinking they were going to do something fun before school started.

"That should give you some time to improve your potion making skills." Snape told her. Then he added,

"As I recall, someone had trouble with that and not to mention the fact that advance potions are rather difficult."

"Yeah. I guess my potions could use a little work." Sakora said.

For the next couple days, Snape worked on his lesson plans while sakora worked on her potions.

Night had fallen and it was two more days till school started and one more day till her and Snape would be heading to Knockturn Alley. After dinner was over with, Snape told Sakora,

"You should get to bed, don't you think? We'll be leaving tomorrow as soon a possible."

"I suppose you're right." Sakora said.

"Of course I'm right." Snape told her.

With a wave of his wand, Snape cleaned up the dinner table.

Sakora walked over to Snape and kissed him passionately on the lips. He did the same to her.

"Good night, Severus." Sakora said slightly blushing. "See you in the morning."

"G'night, Sakora." He called after her.

After Sakora went into the bedroom, she packed up her books and belongings. She opened Salem's cage and said,

"Time to get in, Salem. We'll be leaving tomorrow and I'd like to have everything packed and ready to go."

Salem hooted softly at Sakora, and as if he understood her, he fluttered into his cage. Sakora shut the cage door and locked it. She then fed Salem some owl pellets through the cage bars, She then got to bed and fell asleep for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**"Snape's Secret Potion"**

The next morning the students started filling the Great Hall for breakfast. Rachel looked up at the staff table.

"Looks like Snape didn't get much sleep."

Sakora didn't say anything. She looked as though she didn't get much sleep either.

After breakfast, Sakora, Michelle and Rachel headed down to Potion. They sat down in their usual seats. By this time, the classroom was buzzing with the sound of scattered conversations of students.

"So, when are you going to talk to Snape?" Michelle asked Sakora.

"Well I figured I'd wait till after class. That way I'll have time to plan what I'm going to say." Sakora said.

About that time, the Potion classroom door flew open with a loud bang. Snape walked briskly to the front of the classroom.

"Quiet down." He told the class in his soft, but dangerous tone of voice. The students got quiet almost immediately. While Snape wrote down the lesson plans on the board, Sakora passed a note over to Michelle. She quickly took the note before Snape turned to face the class again.

For the remainder of the class, students were cutting up plants and body parts of small animals and mixing them in her or her own cauldrons. It seemed like forever until the bell rang. Students ran out of the classroom. As usual, Michelle and Sakora were the last ones left.

"Why is it you two girls are always the last to leave?" Snape asked annoyed.

"I don't know sir." Sakora said. Michelle looked at Sakora then nodded her head in Snape's direction.

"I'll be waiting for you upstairs." Michelle told Sakora and left her to be standing in the classroom alone with Snape.

"Professor." Sakora started to say.

"What is it, Ms. Sparrow?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes about something."

Snape sighed in disgust and said,

"If you must." He motioned for her to have a seat. She sat there in silence for a moment. She looked everywhere except at Snape.

"Well get on with it." Snape said. "If you have something to discuss with me, then do so. If not, you're dismissed.

"Here goes." Sakora said to herself taking as sharp breath. She continued. "Would you keep any secrets from me?" She asked. Snape had a look of confusion on his face. He then said,

Depends on weather or not It's something I think you should be involved in or not." He paused for a moment and asked, "Ms. Sparrow, where are you going with this?"

"Well last night I followed you out in the woods and saw you concocting some type of potion. I was wondering what that strange light I saw in the woods earlier and it led me to you."

She saw the look on Snape's face and quickly added,

"Before you say anything, I know I wasn't supposed to be out of bed after hours let alone out of the castle, but.." But before she could Finish, Snape said,

"Let's see if I got this strait. You were out after hours and you were in the Forbidden Forest without permission? That's twenty points from Slytherin, I think. Sakora had her head hung down at this point.

"But since I cannot deny my presence in the forest," Snape said, "I'll tell you what I was doing."

Sakora lifted her head. Her eyes met Snape's deep brown eyes.

"I'm making a secret potion for the Ministry" He told her.

Sakora had a confused look on her face, but Snape continued non the less. "I've just got word that a clan of Vampyres has unleashed an attack on the Ministry."

"What kind of potion could possibly get rid of vampyres that a spell from a wizard's wand couldn't do?" Sakora asked.

Snape leaned over his desk and said,

"A potion that contains the one thing that can kill a vampyre." He leaned back in his seat. "I've kept you here long enough. It's best time you head to your next class before you're late."

"But.." Sakora started, but Snape held a hand up.

"We'll talk more later." He said. As Sakora was leaving, she stopped at the doorway and asked,

"Do you think the vampyres will get into the school, professor?"

"For our sake, I hope not." Snape said. Sakora stood in the doorway for a second then ran up the stony stairway that led to the upper floors. When she reached the main entrance hall, she saw Michelle and Rachel standing there.

The three of them headed to their next class. On the way, Michelle looked at Sakora and asked,

"Well?"

"Well what?" Sakora asked.

"What type of potion was it that Snape was making?" Before Sakora could answer, Rachel looked at Sakora and said,

"You look a little pale. Are you feeling alright?"

"I don't know." Sakora said with a blank expression on her face. Just as Sakora was about to tell them what Snape had said, they arrived in Transfiguration Class.

After about an hour, class let out and the halls were filled with students. Sakora looked around for a quiet place and ducked into the Great Hall. Luckily, no one was around. The three of them sat at the Slytherin table.

"When I went in to talk to Snape about the potion he was making in the forest, he said that he was making a secret potion for the Ministry due to a clan of vampyres that unleashed an attack on them." Sakora told them.

"Vampyres?" Asked Rachel. Sakora nodded her head. "Why would vampyres attack the Ministry?" Rachel added.

"I'm not sure." Sakora said. "Snape wouldn't tell me anything else."

"Well vampyres feed on the flesh of humans." Michelle said.

"But how did they find the Ministry to attack them to begin with?" Sakora asked hopping for an answer. No one said a word. After a couple minutes, Sakora added,

"Snape said that our wands wouldn't be of ant use to the vampyres so we need to find something else that Snape's potion can be put into to use against them."

"What's going on at the Ministry right now?" Rachel asked.

"Well apparently the vampyres are in hiding right now due to the fact they don't like the sunlight. They'll burn to death." Sakora said.

"Well they've already reached the Ministry. Who's to say they won't get into the school?" Rachel said.

"That's why that potion has to reach the Ministry to stop the vampyres before they can reach the school." Sakora said.


	7. Chapter 7

"The Fight Between Vampyres And Wizards"

Vacation had just started the next day for the students.

"Why don't the two of you spend vacation with me?" Michelle asked.

"Can Draco come too?" Rachel asked.

"I suppose." Michelle said. Michelle, Sakora and Rachel went to go find Draco. The four of them got on the Hogwarts Express. After they departed, Sakora, Draco, Michelle and Rachel found a compartment and sat in there.

"I have an idea to help kill the vampyres." Sakora said. Draco, Michelle and Rachel looked at Sakora.

"We'll go to a gun shop and get some ammunition. We'll get some bullets to put the ultra violet liquid inside. Then we'll get some guns to put the bullets in.

"What does ultra violet liquid do to vampyres?" Draco asked.

"Basically they're sun shell gun shells." Sakora said. Draco had a confused look on his face.

"Vampyres will burn to death in the sunlight so if you shoot them with sun shells, it'll burn them from the inside out." Sakora explained. A couple hours later, the train arrived at the station. The four of them got into Michelle's car.

"We'll stop by my place, get changed, get a bite to eat, then we'll go shopping." Michelle said.

When they arrived at Michelle's, Sakora, Draco and Rachel took their trunks to the spare bedroom.

"A thought just occurred to me." Sakora said.

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"Do any of you even know where the Ministry is?"

"Michelle does." Rachel said. "She can get the ammo to Snape and he can take it to the Ministry.

That night, everyone headed to bed. Michelle slept in her room, Draco in the living room and Rachel and Sakora shared a room with bunk beds. The next morning, they ate breakfast and out their muggle clothes on and Michelle drove them to the gun shop.

"What kinds of guns should we get?" Sakora asked.

"Anything we can get a hold of." Michelle said. After they got what they needed, the four of them headed back to Michelle's house.

"Well this is useless." Sakora said.

"What is?" Rachel asked.

"Well now that we got the shells and guns, how're we supposed to get the liquid to Snape's got it?"

"How about Floo Powder?" Draco asked.

"But how do we know where he is? He could be home, at the school or at the Ministry." Sakora said.

"We'll split up." Michelle said. "I'll check the Ministry, Sakora will check Snape's house. And Rachel and Draco can check at the school. We'll meet back here in an hour."

One by one they stepped into the fireplace and they each disappeared to their destiny from the green flames that engulfed them.

Sakora was the first; She arrived at Spinner's End. She found herself standing in Snape's fireplace. She dusted herself off and began looking for Snape.

Michelle was the next. When she arrived at the Ministry, it was a total disaster. There was no one around. Furniture was broken and there were small spots of blood on the floor and on the walls where the vampyres had attacked the previous night. Michelle did some investigating to see if she could find anyone around. A few seconds later, she heard someone behind her. There standing from behind her was Cornelius Fudge. He was a mess, but luckily had not been appeared to be bitten.

"I don't know how you managed to find this place, but you're in grave danger." Cornelius told Michelle.

"How many people have been bitten?" Michelle asked. "I heard this place was attacked by a clan of vampyres." She added.

"Just a couple people." Cornelius said. "We have them chained in the basement.

At that time, Rachel and Draco showed up at the Ministry with Dumbledore.

"So this is where the Ministry is." Rachel said.

"Yes" Dumbledore said. "Come now. We have to find Cornelius." He led them down the hallway. They walked down the hall until they heard talking. Michelle and Cornelius looked toward the entrance where Dumbledore, Rachel and Draco were standing.

"Headmaster." Cornelius said. Rachel and Draco both had duffle bags over their shoulders. It contained the weapons. Rachel looked around.

"Hey. Where's Sakora?" She asked.

Sakora was still at Spinner's end.

"Severus. We've got to get to the Ministry. We've got the ammunition that you can put the potion in to protect us from the vampyres." She told him.

"You just had to get involved, didn't you?" Snape asked Sakora angrily.

"Well I couldn't just stand by and let you die at the mercy of a bunch of vampyres, now could I?" Sakora retorted. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes.

"Very well." Snape said. "Let's go." They used Floo Powder to get to the Ministry. Once there, they found their way to the room where everybody was.

"It'll be dark soon so we need to work fast." Dumbledore said. Dumbledore, Rachel and Cornelius worked on getting the ammunition set up. Sakora, Snape, Michelle and Draco worked on pouring the ultra violet potion into the gun shells.

"Headmaster. What should we do with the two victims that have been bitten?" Cornelius asked. Michelle slipped away to go check on the two people that were bitten. A few moments later, she came back into the room.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about them." Michelle said.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"They died." Michelle said. Everybody looked at each other.

"We must act quickly so that no one else gets killed." Cornelius said.

It was finally nightfall. No clouds in the sky, and the moon was full. Any minute now, the vampyre clan would strike again.

"We should find out what the vampyres wand before we attack. That way, we'll know what they're after" Sakora told the group.

"A wise decision." Dumbleodre said. A few moments later, the doors to the Ministry burst open. There stood a female vampyre with dark, shoulder length, black hair, an elderly taller vampyre with short blonde hair slicked back wearing a plum colored came. There were at least a dozen more vampyres standing behind them.

"Where is that lycan?" Asked the female vampyre.

"Lycan?" Dumbledore said. Sakora leaned over to Dumbledore and said,

"A lycan is a werewolf." The female vampyre smiled.

"What do you people want?" Dumbledore asked.

"My name is Selene. I am a Death dealer. I hunt down those known as the lycan. I was told there was a lycan living around here." the group of vampyres started making their way into the room. The elder vampyre noticed Sakora. He was watching her with angrily and evil looking eyes. Snape caught the elder's eye and stepped in front of Sakora as if to protect her from the older vampyre.

"What if we refuse to tell you what you want to know?" Sakora said to the vampyres.

"Sakora." Snape said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Then we're going to have to take matters into our own hands." Selene said. The vampyres started moving closer to the group of wizards.

"I must ask you people to leave." Dumbledore said.

"Not until we find that lycan." Selene said more forcefully. "Now where is he?"

Snape was watching the older vampyre like a hawk. When no one said a word, Selene nodded her head toward Viktor, the elderly vampyre. He made his way toward Snape and Sakora. With a blink of an eye, Viktor grabbed Sakora and dragged her off away from Snape.

"If you don't tell us where that mangy beats is, you can kiss this lovely girl good bye." Snarled Viktor.

"Enough!" Came a voice from the shadows. It was Remus Lupin. Sakora was still in Viktor's grasp, scared.

"Let her go." Lupin said. It's me you want. Not her." Viktor had his fangs bared. Michelle looked around frantically. She grabbed one of the guns and pointed at the vampyres. "Suck sun shells." Michelle said angrily and opened fire on one of the vampyres next to Viktor. The vampyres launched their attack.

Viktor started dragging Sakora away.

"Severus!" Sakora yelled. Snape grabbed his wand and started after Viktor.

"Wait!" Rachel yelled after Snape. She ran after him and gave him a gun with the bullets inside.

"All you have to do is aim and pull the trigger." She told him. After that, Snape took off after Sakora and Viktor.

The moon was full and Lupin started transforming into a werewolf. Selene started after Lupin.

"Windgardium Leviosa." Dumbledore said. Selene was lifted off her feet. She was suspended in mid air.

"Wands are useful in some situations." Dumbledore said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**"Enter The Lycan"**

Shortly after Lupin turned into a werewolf, the door to the Ministry burst open and four more lycan showed up. They went after the group of vampyres. Rachel and Michelle opened fire at the on coming vampyres while Dumbledore on the other hand was using his wand to the best of his abilities. One of the vampyres managed to get a hold of Michelle. She couldn't break free. The vampyre was just about to sink his teeth into her neck when he was shot. He unhanded Michelle and his body instantly incinerated by the effect of the ultra violet liquid potion that was in the bullet.

Meanwhile, Snape was on the prowl looking for Viktor and Sakora. Wand clutched in his hand, and a gun in his robe pocket. Gun or no gun. His wand was the only weapon he needed. Its' use had never failed him yet, so why should it now? As Snape was walking down the hall, he noticed something lying on the ground. It was too dark in the corridor to see what is was.

"Lumos". Snape said. His wand emitted a light at the tip. Sakora's wand was lying on the floor. It was obvious she had dropped it during the struggle.

"Accio wand." Snape said. The wand floated into Snape's free hand. He put it into the free pocket in his robes.

The further Snape walked, the darker the halls got.

"Lumos Maximum." He commanded. The light at the end of his wand grew brighter; almost blinding. Snape reached a set of stairs that led underground. He kept following it until it led to an abandoned warehouse of some sort. When he opened the door, he saw Sakora tied up and seemed to me motionless.

Back at the Ministry, the only people were conscious were Selene, two other vampyres, Michelle, Dumbledore and Remus.

"Remus." Dumbleodre said. "I want you to get Ms. Roe, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Fudge back to Hogwarts and get them to the hospital wing."

At this point, Lupin had turned himself back into his human form. He pointed his wand at the three bodies. They were suspended in mid air and Lupin guided their limp and motionless bodies back to the fireplace.

"We're not through, yet." Selene hissed out of breath.

"As far as I'm concerned, we are." Lupin retorted. Selene took a few steps toward Lupin. Dumbledore stepped in front of Selene.

"Take one more step and you're gonna regret coming here." Dumbledore said.

At this point, Lupin disappeared from the fireplace and appeared at Hogwarts. He floated the bodies up to the hospital wing. Mad' am Pomfrey came running to Lupin's aid.

"What happened!" she exclaimed. She helped Lupin put the three people into the beds.

"Long story." Lupin panted.

"You're in need of rest too, Professor." Pomfrey said.

The sun started coming up.

"Until we meet again, old man." Selene said. Her and the remainder of the vampyres took off to leave Dumbledore and Michelle standing alone.

"We must go find Severus and Ms. Sparrow." Dumbleodre said.

"We nothing." Michelle said. "I'll go find them" She quickly took off before Dumbledore could get another word in. He headed back to the fireplace, threw some floo powder in and an emerald, green flame surrounded him.

"Hogwarts" Dumbledore said.

Back at the abandoned warehouse, Viktor seemed to have fled the scene. Snape pointed his wand at the ropes that bounded Sakora. She fell to the floor. Snape walked over to her. He hoisted her up into his arms. He looked at her with deep concern.

Since Snape couldn't appearate into Hogwarts, he took the underground trail back the way he came. Halfway back, he saw a small moving light halfway down the tunnel. Balancing Sakora in his arms, he grabbed his wand, pointed it strait ahead and said,

"Lumos Maximum." As he moved closer to the light, he realized it was Michelle.

"Miss Moon." He said. "What are you doing here?" Michelle shielded her eyes. She was blinded by the bright light. Even though she couldn't see who was talking to her, the voice was unmistakably Snape's.

"If you dim that light some, I'll tell you." Michelle said.

"Knox." Snape said. Then he said,  
"Lumos." The light became a dimmer shine.

"I came to find Sakora, but I see you've already got her." Michelle said. "Is she okay?" She added.

"We need to get to the to the hospital wing." Snape said. "After that, we should be able to determine her vital signs." He added.

Once they got to the upper floors, the headed to the fireplace.

"I'll go first." Michelle said and stepped into the fireplace, threw in the floo powder, and disappeared from the green flames. Right as soon as Snape stepped into the fireplace, he could feel Sakora's grip tighten slightly around him. He looked down at her.

"It's okay." He said softly. "You're safe now." Weather she heard him or not, Sakora seemed more at ease and loosened her grip.

"Hogwarts." Snape said and vanished from the fireplace and the emerald green flame


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE "Sakora's Transformation" 

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were attending to the injured patients that were brought into the hospital wing. Shortly after, the double doors opened. Snape entered carrying an unconscious Sakora in his arms. Michelle waked in with him.  
"Bring her over here." Pomfrey said. Snape brought Sakora over to the nearest empty bed. Madam started attending Michelle's wounds.

"Is she going to be alright?" Snape asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Sakora? She'll be fine. She'll just need plenty of rest." She said. She looked at Michelle and said,

"I'll need to keep you overnight for observations."

"I'm fine." Michelle said bitterly.

"You really should be looked after just in case." Pomfrey said.

"Why don't you just listen to them for once." Sakora said weakly. Dumbledore, Snape, Michelle and Pomfrey all looked at Sakora. Snape walked over to her bed and sat on the chair beside it.

"How are you feeling?" Snape asked in a soft tone of voice.

"I'm not sure." Sakora said, and laid back down to go to sleep. Snape looked at Sakora's neck. He stood up and lowered Sakora's shirt collar from her neck and noticed two puncture wounds on her neck.

"What's this? Snape asked to no one in particular. Michelle walked over and saw the two wounds.

"She's been bitten." Michelle said.

"So what's that mean?" Snape demanded.

Michelle rolled her eyes and said,

"It _means _that's she's been transformed into a vampyre. It also means that she'll need plenty of blood to thrive on." Snape stared down at Sakora as she lie there asleep.

"We really should let her rest." Madam pomfrey said.

Michelle didn't like it, but agreed to stay the night in the hospital wing. Just as everyone else was leaving, Sakora awoke again and said,

"Snape, will you stay here?" She just looked at him for a moment. The only response he could think of was,

"You need your rest. I'll be up to see you tomorrow." Sakora frowned. Michelle shook her head. Snape walked out of the room. Michelle got up and headed for the doors.

"Where are you going?" Sakora asked Michelle.

"Stay here." She said. "I'll be right back." She walked out of the room and caught Snape down the hall.

"You're such a git." She told him.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape said then added, " Ms. Moon. May I remind you I am the teacher you are the student, so I would advise you to hold your tongue."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Michelle said. "Look. All Sakora wanted you to do was be by her side. She looks to you for comfort. She loves you! And you can't even do her that little favor?"

Michelle and Snape looked at each other for a couple seconds before Michelle headed back inside the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Asked Sakora.

"I uh, forgot to tell Professor Snape something." Michelle told Sakora.

"Oh." Sakora said. Just then, the double doors to the hospital wing opened and Snape came in. Sakora looked over in his direction.

"Severus." Said smiling. He walked over to her bed. He knelt by her bed, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Michelle looked away.

Something deep in the pit of Sakora's body was stirring. She didn't feel right.

"Sakora. Are you feeling alright? Swnape asked. Michelle turned to look at Sakora. Her eyes looked different. Sakora's breathing became rapid.

"The transformation has begun." Michelle said. Snape quickly looked at Michelle. All the color from Sakora's face seemed to drain. Sakora could feel her heart beat faster.

"Go get the headmaster." Growled Snape. She didn't waist time. She ran out of the room and headed to Dumbledore's office. She got half way there and stopped. She had a better idea.

Back at the hospital wing, Rachel had awakened.

"What's going on?" She looked over at Sakora and Snape.

"What's wrong with her?" Rachel asked.

"She's been bitten by that bloody vampyre, Viktor." Snape said. "Ms. Moon went to fetch the headmaster. What is keeping her?" Snape hissed.

Moments later, Michelle returned, but not with Dumbledore. By her side stood Professor Beaureguard.

"I told you to get the headmaster." Barked Snape.

"I know." Michelle said. "But Professor Beaureguard knows more about vampires then Dumbledore."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Michelle. Sakora was still in Snape's arms. All of a sudden, Sakora started growing fangs. Her ears came to a point. She lifted her head and her eyes turned a bright blue color. She looked as though she was in a trance.

"Stand back." Professor Beaureguard said. "She's liable to strike at any moment."

"She wouldn't dare. She knows the consequences." Snape said.

"Loosing house points is the least of her problems right now." Rachel said. Snape shot Rachel a look.

"What happened to me?" Whispered Sakora. Michelle was standing opposite side of Sakora's bed that Snape was.

"You've been bitten by Viktor and have been turned into a vampyre." Michelle said. Sakora ran her tongue along her top teeth and felt each of the razor sharp fangs on either side of her mouth.

"Isn't there a cure?" Sakora asked anyone who would answer as she put her head down again.

"I'm afraid not." Professor Beaureguard said. A single tear fell from Sakora's face.

"The very thing we were trying to defeat, I have become." Sakora said. Sakora broke free from Snape's arms and crawled out of bed. At that time, Madam Pomfrey came back into the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Pomfrey asked Sakora.

"I need to be alone." Sakora said.

"You can't leave just yet." Pomfrey said. Sakora walked over to Madam pomfrey and grabbed her shirt, her eyes glowing bright blue, and said,

"Watch me." She growled. She let go oh Madam pomfrey and started heading for the doors.

"Ms. Sparrow!" Spat Snape. Michelle had never seen Sakora act in that manner as long as she's known her. Sakora stopped in her tracks. Snape got up and strode over to Sakora.

"Ten points from Slytherin and detention in my office." Snape growled.

"Big deal." Sakora said. Snape was getting annoyed at this point. Michelle was watching Sakora. Her attitude was outrageous, even for her. Michelle headed over to Sakora and Snape. She pulled Sakora away from Snape.

"Excuse us, professor." Michelle said to Snape.

"You better cool it, Sakora. And unless you want Slytherin to win the house cup, then I suggest you watch you attitude."

Sakora didn't say anything.

"Professor, I'm going to take her to the common room." Michelle told Snape.

"Very well." Snape said. As they were leaving, Rachel asked,

"Can I be excused too?"

"You're free to leave, Ms. Roe." Madam Pomfrey said while trying to compose herself. With that, Rachel hurried to catch up with Michelle and Sakora. Snape and Professor Beaureguard followed shortly after.


	10. Chapter 10

**"The Masked Slytherin"**

By the time Sakora, Michelle and Rachel got to the Slytherin common room, it was one o' clock in the morning.

"I'm going to bed." Rachel said. "G'night."

"G'night." Sakora and Michelle said simultaneously. They watched Rachel head to the girl's dorm. After she disappeared from sight, Michelle turned her attention back to Sakora.

"You need to control that temper of yours. If you don't, you'll be in a lot of trouble or worse. You'll get expelled". Michelle told her in a firm tone of voice. Sakora narrowed her eyes at Michelle.

"I'm only trying to help you because you're my friend." Michelle said in a more casual tone.

"I'm sorry." Sakora said. "I don't know what got into me."

"It's that vampyre attitude." Michelle said. "Now come on. Let's get to bed. It's late." As they were heading to the girl's dorm, Michelle took a hold of Sakora's arm.

"There's something important you need to know." Michelle said with concern.

"Here it comes." Sakora sighed.

"The drawback of being a vampyre is that you can't be outside during the day time. You'll burn to death."

"Well how am I supposed to go to my classes?" Sakora said sounding annoyed.

"Potions shouldn't be a problem for you." Michelle said.

"Oh great. What am I supposed to do, hang out in the dungeons during the day?" Sakora asked.

"Why not? Snape does." Michelle said jokingly. "We'll figure something out." Michelle pulled Sakora into a hug.

"It'll be okay. I promise." Michelle added. After that, they went to their own beds and went to sleep.

/DIR /DIR 

Later that morning around nine o' clock, Sakora went into the main room of the Slytherin common room. Michelle just came from the Great Hall.

"I brought you some breakfast." Michelle told Sakora."

"Thanks." Sakora said.

"I talked to Snape this morning, He said for you to go to his office for detention after you're done with breakfast." Michelle said.

"Damn. I almost forgot about that." Sakora said. Michelle was holding something behind her back. Sakora looked at Michelle, swallowed her food and asked,

"What's that you have behind your back?"

"Blood" Michelle said.

"Blood?" Sakora asked. "What's it for?"

"It's for you. You'll need to drink it so you don't go feeding on the other students, or the teachers for that matter." Sakora took the packet of blood. She took a small drink.

"Yuck." She said. "That's gross."

"Better drink it if you want to live." Michelle said. Sakora drank the rest of the blood as fast as she could. She didn't want time to taste the blood. After she was done, she licked the remainder of the blood that was on her lips.

"I do feel a little better." Sakora said after a couple seconds. "Well I guess I better get going." She added. She handed the empty bag to Michelle and left the common room.

Sakora walked down the hall a little ways until she got to Snape's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Snape said. Sakora pushed the door open.

"Professor?" She called as she entered Snape's office.

"Ms. Sparrow." Snape said softly.

"Look, Severus, I can explain what happened last night in the hospital wing I—"

Snape stopped her in mid sentence. He always seemed to have a bad habit of doing that.

"Ms. Moon explained everything. Now, please take a seat. For your detention, you'll be doing an essay for me. And what better subject to do it on than vampires? I want three rolls of parchment on the subject. Who knows, maybe you'll learn something." Snape added. As Sakora started her essay, she asked,

"Professor how am I to get around to my classes?" I can't roam around in the day light."

"I'll talk to the headmaster and schedule your classes to be in the evening, except potion classes."

By ten thirty, Sakora had finished her essay. She took it to Snape's desk

"You're excused" Snape told Sakora. Sakora left Snape's office without another word. She went to the common room and up to the girl's dorm. She went through her trunk and pulled out a long black cloth that she began making a different kind of robe for herself, one that was different from her school robe, it was a black hooded robe with green along the hem. The robe covered her from head to toe. When she was done putting the robe on. She waved her wand and a silvery mask appeared in her free hand. She slipped the silver mask over her face, pulled on some gloves, and headed to the upper floors.

When she reached the entrance hall, she was stopped by Michelle. Michelle wasn't sure who the masked person was. All she knew was that it had to be a Slytherin student judging by the Slytherin crest on the robe. She drew her wand and started walking toward Sakora. Other students noticed Sakora as well.

"Who are you?" Michelle asked, wand still drawn. Sakora turned around to face Michelle.

"It's me, Michelle." Sakora said.

"Sakora?" Michelle said unsure of the answer. Sakora nodded her head. Michelle tucked her wand back in her robe.

"What's with the outfit?" Michelle asked.

"It's to prevent me from getting burned from the sun. I've bewitched this outfit to help guard me." Sakora said.

"Well if you're all set, let's head to Charms then." Michelle said. They climbed the moving staircase and went to Charms. Once they got there, they found their seats and sat down.

"Snape said he'd talk to Dumbledore to have my classes at night, but now, that won't be necessary." Sakora told Michelle.

Some of the students were staring at Sakora as if she were a specimen floating in a jar in Snape's classroom.

"Got a staring problem, do you?" Michelle hissed at the other students. The few Slytherins that were in class thought Sakora's outfit was cool looking.

After class let out, Sakora said to Michelle,

"I'm guessing not everyone heard about my incident over break."

"Apparently not." Michelle said. Sakora started heading toward the lower floors.

"Where are you going?" Michelle asked.

"To talk to Snape." Sakora said. She took off down the moving staircases. Students watched Sakora with interest. When Sakora got to the entrance Hall, she saw Snape coming up from the dungeons.

Professor." Sakora yelled as she ran to head him off. Snape stopped in his tracks. He was looking at Sakora in a weird, confused way.

"It's me, professor." Sakora said.

"Ah." Snape said. "For a moment there, I thought we were being attacked by midget death eaters." Sakora rolled her eyes. She told Snape about her robe and that he didn't have to talk to Dumbledore about having night classes.

"Well that's all I have to say. I better get going." Sakora said, and started walking away, but felt Snape's hand grip around her arm. He was leading her into the dungeons. Sakora removed her mask once they were in the darkness.

"I want you to know I'm here for you. If I can do anything to, you know, help." Snape said. He saw Sakora clench her hand into a fist.

"I'll get revenge on those damned vampires if it's the last thing I do." Sakora said. Snape took Sakora's hand. He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. He then whispered,

"You won't be alone." They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity.

"I gotta get going." Sakora said at last. She smiled at Snape and started heading down the dungeon hallway leaving Snape watching after her.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"**A Friend In Need"**

After Sakora left the dungeons, she went to the Great Hall to get some lunch. All the other students were already there. She found a seat next to Rachel.

"Who's this?" Draco asked.

"That's Sakora." Michelle said. "She has to wear that so she can roam around during the day."

"Ah." Draco said. "Sorry. I don't remember much from the day we got attacked by the vampyres." He added.

Sakora barley spoke two words the whole time they were at lunch. After lunch, Sakora decided to use her free time she had to go to the Owlery. On her way there, Rachel caught up with her.

"Hey Sakora. Where are you heading?"

"To the owlery." Sakora said.

"Mind if I join ya?" Rachel asked.

"I don't care." Sakora said. The two girls arrived at the owlery. Sakora took some parchment and a quill and started writing.

"Who are you writing to?" Rachel asked.

"Professor Lupin." Sakora said.

"Why him?" Rachel asked.

"I'm hopping he can help me with my condition."

"But he's a werewolf. He's not in his wolf stage twenty-four seven, whereas you're a vampyre all the time."

"I know that, but he's my only hope in helping me."

Rachel frowned.

"What bout me, or Michelle, or Draco? What about Professor Snape for that matter?"

Sakora turned around to face Rachel and said,

"Nobody can help me in the way I need except Professor Lupin. I hope." Sakora went back to writing her letter. When she finished, she looked up at all the owls until she spotted Salem. She gave a whistle to the owl.

Rachel watched a large black owl swoop down toward them and land on Sakora's shoulder. Sakora folded up the letter and gave it to Salem.

"Take this to Grimwald Place and deliver this to Professor Remus Lupin" Sakora said. She lightly patted Salem's head and the owl took flight.

As they were leaving, Rachel asked,

"So do you have to wear that all the time?"

"The robe, gloves and mask?" Sakora said. Rachel nodded her head.

"Not all the time. Just during the day."

That night at dinner, Sakora's owl flew into the Great Hall. He landed on Sakora's some of her untouched meat from her plate. Salem took off again moments later.

"Who's the letter from?" Michelle asked.

"Professor Lupin." Sakora told her. Before Michelle could ask Sakora why she got a letter from Lupin, Rachel explained the conversation she and Sakora had had in the owlery.

"He wants me to meet him in the Shrieking Shack first thing tomorrow." Sakora said while tucking the letter in her robe pocket.

"I don't understand. Why won't you let us help you, Sakora?" Michelle said.

"It's just something I have to take care of on my own." Sakora said. She looked up at the staff table to see of Snape was watching her. In a more lower voice, almost a whisper, Sakora told them,

"Look, I want you guys to cover for me tomorrow."

"How?" Asked Rachel?

"If anyone asks why I'm not in class, just tell them I'm sick or something." Sakora looked back up at the staff table. There was an empty seat. It took a minute to figure out who's chair it was.

"Where's Snape?" Sakora asked looking up and down across the staff table. Just then she heard somebody behind her. She quickly turned around. Snape was standing behind her.

"What's going on over here?" Snape said.

"Nothing, professor. Everything is fine." Sakora lied. Snape looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He stared into her eyes for what seemed like forever. Sakora felt like Snape was trying to read her mind. Snape looked at Draco, then Michelle, and finally Rachel before leaving.

"Do you think Snape knows what I'm up to?" Sakora asked.

"No way." Michelle said. "Not unless he has supersonic hearing." After dinner was through, the students headed to their dorms.

The next morning, Sakora was the first person up in the Slytherin common room. She changed out of her PJS and into her special robes. She took out her wand, pointed it at herself and used the invisible spell she learned from Crystal. She took off toward the Whomping Willow. When she got there, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the tree and said,

"Immobilous."

The tree stopped moving and Sakora used the secret passage under the tree to get to the Shrieking Shack. There wasn't much sunlight in the room, so she pulled off her mask and lowered her hood.

"Professor?" She called out. "Professor Lupin?"

Just then, she heard someone coming up the stairs. Wand in hand, she was ready to defend herself, but lowered it when it was Lupin that entered through the door.

"You're here. Good." Lupin said. "Now tell me. What is it you need my help with?" He asked.

"I want you to bite me." Sakora said.

"Excuse me?" Lupin said sounding confused and taken aback.

"I know this sounds insane, but you see, I'm a vampyre. If a werewolf drinks my blood then that person will take on new form known as a hybrid."

"So you want me to change into my werewolf form and bite you so you can transform into some creature known as a hybrid?" Lupin asked to see if he got it right.

"If you so this, then this enables me to roam around freely in the day so I don't have to were this outfit." Sakora said.

"I don't know." Lupin said. "This sounds dangerous. I could wind up killing you."

"I know." Sakora said lowering her head. "I've considered the options." Just then Sakora felt Lupin wrap his arms around her pulling her close to him. She looked up at him.

"I don't want to hurt you." Lupin said. "Besides, what would you gain out of this?"

"I'd be stronger and get revenge on the vampyre that did this to me." Sakora said softly.

Back at Hogwarts, Rachel, Michelle and Crystal had awakened. Michelle saw that Sakora's bed was empty.

"Looks like she's gone to the Shrieking Shack to meet with Lupin." Michelle said.

"You do realize Snape is going to find out about this eventually, don't you?" Rachel said. "H's not stupid.

"Rachel, while you guys were talking at the owlery, did she specify why she needed Lupin to help her and not us?"

"Not really." Rachel said. Just then it hit her. Michelle now knew why Sakora needed Lupin's help.

On the way down to breakfast, Michelle explained the whole thing to Draco, Rachel and Crystal.

"Wait, let me see if I get this strait." Draco said."Sakora is a vampyre and she wants to be stronger so that she can get revenge on the vampyre that bit her, but in order to do that, she needs a werewolf to bite her so that she'll transform into this thing called a hybrid which is a cross between a vampyre and a werewolf?"

"Exactly." Michelle said. "And that's where Lupin comes into play."

"Snapes not going to be happy about this." Rachel said.

After breakfast, the four of them headed to Potions. When they got there, they took their seats. Snape looked over the classroom. His eyes swept over each and every student before turning to the chalkboard.

"Do you think he noticed Sakora isn't here?" Rachel whispered to Michelle.

"Quiet." Snape said in his soft, silky voice. When he turned to face the students again, he told them,

"You will copy these notes down and proceed to make your Shrinking Potion and we'll be testing your potions next class."

As the class began taking notes and setting up their cauldrons, Snape added,

"And yes I did notice that Ms. Sparrow is absent from class." Rachel and Michelle both looked at Snape. An hour and a half past. A few more minutes before the bell rang. Students were now carefully pouring their potions into beakers and corking them up. The bell rang. Students were gathering their belongings. Rachel and Michelle were heading out the door when Snape stopped them.

"Ms. Moon, Roe. What's your hurry?" They stopped in the doorway and faced Snape.

"Would you care to explain Ms. Sparrow's whereabouts?" Rachel opened her mouth to make up an excuse, but Snape cut her off.

"And don't tell me she's sick." Rachel looked at Michelle and Michelle just shrugged.

"We have to tell him." Rachel said to Michelle.

"Professor. Sakora is at the Shrieking Shack right now with Professor Lupin."

"Now why would she be there with him?" Snape asked looking from Rachel to Michelle.

"She went there so Lupin can transform her into a stronger being known as a hybrid which is a cross between a vampyre and a werewolf." Michelle said. Snape gritted his teeth and he stormed out of his office muttering,

"We'll see about that." Rachel and Michelle took off after Snape trying to keep up with him. They ran so fast, it didn't take them long to reach the Whomping Willow.

"Immobilous." Snape said pointing his wand at the tree. It became motionless. Michelle and Rachel followed Snape in the underground tunnel.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sakora?" Lupin said still holding her in his arms.

"Stop right there." Sakora heard a voice call from behind Lupin. Lupin turned his head and Sakora peered around Lupin's body.

"Snape." Sakora said. She quickly broke free from Lupin's arms. A second later, Michelle and Rachel appeared behind Snape out of breath.

"Why are you doing this, Sakora?" Snape said moving closer still in Sakora's direction.

"Because I don't want to be a vampyre. I want strength to get revenge." Sakora said.

"But you have _me_." Snape said. "I told you already. You don't have to do this alone."

"You don't understand, Severus." Sakora said trying to hold back her tears. "I didn't ask for this to happen. I have to do what I feel is right for me."

"If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." Snape said.

Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Think of it this way, sir." Sakora told Snape. "If I allow Lupin to do this, I'll be normal again, kind of. The only difference is that when I transform, I'll just be a stronger being. That's all. But it's not like I'll be in that form all the time. When I'm in my human form, I'll look just like everyone else and I won't have to hide from the sun." Sakora smiled faintly at Snape, walked over to him and took him by the hand.

"But I can't risk him killing you, sakora." Snape said more aggressively.

"I trust Professor Lupin." Sakora told him. Snape looked at lupin. He lowered his voice and said to him,

"So help me, if you kill her, I'll feed you to the dementors." Lupin took a nervous gulp.

By this time, it was about noon.

"Well seeing as I can't transform until the next full moon," Lupin said.

"Which is tonight." Sakora interrupted.

"We'll all meet back here at midnight then." Lupin said. There was a silence. Lupin looked at everyone before leaving the room and down the creaky old stairs. Michelle and Rachel were next to follow, followed by Snape and Sakora. Sakora followed behind Snape. She hadn't said a word the whole trip back to the castle. Once they reached the castle, Snape, Sakora, Michelle and Rachel entered through the double doors, which lead into the main Entrance Hall.

"We'll see you in the common room." Rachel told Sakora. She and Michelle headed down the dungeon stairs. Snape waited for them to get a head start before heading into the dungeons himself. Sakora followed behind silently. They got into the dungeons when Snape said,

"I want a word with you in my chambers." When they were in, Snape shut the door behind Sakora.

"Severus, please don't be upset. I'm only trying to do what is right." Sakora said finally. Snape turned to face Sakora. He walked over to her and put his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Sakora's heart raced. She pulled him closer and ran her hand through his soft, silky, black hair as they made. Out.

"Severus." Sakora moaned softly. Sakora could feel her knees go weak. Snape picked Sakora up and carried her over to the bed. He carefully laid her on the bed. They continued making out. Sakora moaned. Snape took her and they made love for an hour. Sakora was wrapped in Snape's bare arms. He whispered to her,

"I love you"

sakora smiled and said,

"I love you too, Severus." Sakora's body shook a little out of exhaustion. "I better get going." Sakora said. "Otherwise Michelle and Rachel are going to be wondering what's taking me so long."

"They can wait." Snape said, giving Sakora a small kiss on the lips.

"I've never seen this side of you before, Severus." Sakora said. "It's like you're a different person." She curled up in Snape's arms and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and the two of them spent the rest of the day relaxing in bed.


End file.
